Miscellaneous Characters
This page contains contant of characters dubbed 'miscellaneous.' These characters were either used very early on by authors who came/went or there is little other information about them to make an entire page. All entries will be in alphabetical order according to Author. If more information becomes available some may be moved to their own pages and listed under 'Reference Characters.' Please note, the majority of these characters are no longer in play, nor are their authors in the group - however not all. Bogdan (Author) More information about Bogdan (Author) may be found at the link. Metabog Kain *Believed to be part Bolian/Changling, he was raised with Terran parents and explained his Uncle was placed into a mental hospital after he was convinced Metabog was found in the Rhynadon Mountains on Ronek 3. He served on Deep Space Nine and would sporadically morph into other things like trees. He came from the USS Columbine where he was a pilot and spent time on Starbase 24. Cara Author More information about Cara (Author) may be found at the link. Alexei Mikhailov *Beleived to be half Terran/Cardassian, his Uncle was named Nikolay Mikhailov (the brother of Emirelle's father Alekandr. He was born c. 2339, his mother died during his birth. He had a relationship with Katrina (Author)'s character Lelou. Ciara de la Courcel *More information to come. She was a friend of Mixies. Emrielle D'Anguisette *This half Terran/Bajoran was born c. 2345 to Mekkhette (mother) and Alekandr (father). She spent much time in the Veklava camp after she was born there. She was later taken in and tortured by former Cardassian master Exumean. Some confusion over whether it it Alexkandr or Nikolay who is her father. Carl Author Chesso Caljar *He was a Glinn who was a refugee from Prime aboard the IKV Kahless. He was a Cardassian from the 4th order. Chesso had an interest in a woman named Lady V, as well as having a real pistol as a weapon. Gabriella Author More information on Gabriella (Author) may be found at the link. Akala Aien *A doctor from Track-D, an alternate universe from the current where the UFP became the Great Plantary Union when the Federation lost at Wolf 359. She is a doctor who specializes in nanobiology and a Cardassian. She arrived in May, 2373. She was referenced as having adopted two Bolian children (Zinnia, 9 and Morak, 13) with Soran, one named Marak. Met Soran when she was 17 years old. She has a Bajoran step-father. Lost her virginity to Julian Bashir. Asked to be the CMO of the Fenrir in November, 2374. Eithne Farars *Bajoran woman who works at Quarks and has a relationship with Fathi Veral played by Todd (Author). She was born and raised in Cairo, Egypt and her father was an archaeologist. She travelled with Fathi until they reached Betazoid, where she assisted the Betazoid resistence in the Dominion War. Eventually, she grew to love Fathi, though it was never returned. Erail Itk *A Cardassian Glinn who is 27 years old. He has black eyes like a Betazoid as a birth defect and is friends with Aela. Was in the OO. Laphryn *In April, 2376 she was a Vorta who escaped with many children including Keevan as a child. Her memory was erased which broke her bond to the Founders. She started a resistence which consisted of 5 facilities and 19 cloning colonies. Another Vorta she brought with her was known as Alevean. She filed for Asylum in Federation space. Miriam Kallan *A new officer on the station in early, 2376 who was known as "Stutterette" by Maddix because she was always nervous. She liked Vulcan foods and a holodeck program known as the Underdark, featuring elves. She was later transferred to the USS Fenrir. Sari *She is an El Aurian Lieutenant in engineering and was referenced as being over 500 years old. Soran Vakal *An emotional Vulcan who is friends with Akala. He explains that Vulcan was one of the first planets to fall to the borg. He begins a relationship with J'Pel and melds with her, giving her his ideals about an emotional state. His last pon farr was in 2374. Shri Lanara *A friend of Akala's she starts a sexual relationship with Denorian Thay CP/Denorian Thay to help him transition into his phase. She is Bajoran from Dakura Province. Talia Vikas *A half Bajoran/Cardassian mix, her father was a Legate who openly married a Bajoran woman. Kept in hiding as a mixed child, she was taught other Cardassians would not understand her. She lived on Valhine Corner. Justen Author Shoy Chaz *A new Ensign on the Fenrir in the engineering department. He joins in 2376 for a brief period. Chaz is Andorian and known to "Bumble." Katrina Author More information about Katrina (Author) may be found at the link. Aaron Stryker *Arrives to the station after Rowan leaves. He was a Lt. Commander in tactical/ops. He is half human and half Vulcan, raised on Earth. He paints, composes and plays 12 instruments. He was roommates with Lt. Mkell. Aaron has a penchant for 17th century Architecture, skydiving and Tarquillian Ale from the Durius System. Every 2-3 years he has a mini pon farr. One of his favourite pieces of music was J'Kallen Composition #90 on the piano. Aaron was born in 2327 and grew up in Paris. He leaves the station in late April, 2375 for the USS Carlton. Abigail Andrews *Born in 2023, she is the daughter of the author herself in the future, Katrina Crawford. She is mentioned as having a relative named Gabriel but it is unclear if that is her father or brother. Evan Hawk *Based off the canon character Lt. Hawk, he was tranferred to Deep Space Nine after the death/assimilation of his husband Hunter Marx. They were married in 2365 just after they graduated the Academy. Hawk plays the violin (since he was seven years old) and has a speciality in conn, tactics and linguistics. He owned a Schanuzer named Muffin. He was born in 2341 in late April. In December, 2373 he tranferred to the USS Illias. Evela Ghent *Used for a brief period in 2376 as the sister of Afina Ghent who was the fiance of Talen Evek. She was also a good friend of Cydja Damar-Bern when they where children and attending a private school. She has a sister named Celik Ghent who was betrothed and to Talen Evek. Not much other information is available on her as she was only used briefly in this group format and a reoccurring character in 'Future Cardassia' Her birthday is June 14, 2364 and was 6'0" tall. Her actress was Renee Zellwigger. Gary Martine *He is from Layfayette, LA and went to the Academy from 2367 to 2371 taking Quantum Mechanics and Differencial Spatial Design. He worked on an engineering team on the station. His older brother was on the USS Aries. Heather MacDonald *A Terran security officer who served on Deep Space Nine. She was known to be 5'1" and a ex-girlfriend of Tyler (Author)'s character Rowan. She had an ex-boyfriend named Eddie Hanson. Illiona *A rescued Aenar Ambassador, she is 29 years old. Jake Sisko *Broke up with Faith Bridges while on Earth in Feb, 2375. Jessica-Lynn Harris *Doctorate student at the Academy who likes an Andorian named Erib. Lelou Venar *A Bajoran who was in the camps of the occupation from 18-24 years old. She was born in 2345 (as referenced she was 27 in 2372) and spent most of the time on Deep Space Nine as a teaching working for Keiko O'Brien. Sometimes she was referenced as 'Venara.' She eventually had a relationship with Cara (Author)'s character Alexei and Lilly (Author)'s character Sasnett. Her mother was raped/murdered when she was 8 and her father was blinded trying to protect Lelou, only to die two years later when she was 10. She lived with a guard as a comfort woman from 8-14 years old. Merrick Dallas *A Cordian freight captain who has his own ship named He'lanna. He explained that Cordians have no hair on their body save their head, they have purple blood and their eyes glow like cats in the dark. Neyori Benton *A once former fiance to Patrick Reese, she and Reese broke up when she was thought to be cheating on him with his best friend, Fred Benton (who later died on AR-558). Neyori was missing since 2370 on a planet run by the Syndicate known as Inverna III. She was on a mission with Lt. Kegor when she found word her brother died and they turned around, only to be sucked into a nebula and crash. She had a drug addiction to something on the planet and eventually left in 2376 with Cadence Dainken/Shawn Munroe before going to rehab. Her actress was Evangaline Lilly. Orex Mkell *A Leonis Caitian referenced having a Terran ex-gf named Diana Hershey who was once his roomate. He moved in with Aaron Stryker and started a relationship with Mixie Bridges from January 2375 to March, 2375. His father was deceased and has a brother named Pero. He was the alpha of the family. His name is pronounced Or-E and he was a Lieutenant in engineering. He was part of a Quintplet set. Orex was in 2341, he is the fouth of five kittens which had 1 female and four males. Orex has a close relationship with Keiko O'Brien and got into trouble when confronting her husband about adultery. In June, 2375 he went into security from engineering. Orex was told his mate Oneni Behr was pregnant with six kittens with four being boys in Nov, 2375. Yael Camden *The Bajoran brother of Yael Varren. Zubari Ch'Zan *He was Yael Varren's replacement on the science team. The Andorian has degrees in Geophyiscs, Geology and Quantum Physics. Kaz Author Adam Wentz *He is a Lt. Commander in the sciences. Came to the station in mid, 2375. He has an avid interest in Greek mythology. He is 6'4" with black hair and brown eyes. Adam tended to have poor self esteem and would often dwell on his mistakes. He had an interest in Naryanna until Eben scared him off. He has twin sisters names Jessica and Caitlyn. Caitlyn became a student of Professor Elbrunne's in the Academy. Callie Remirez *A new helm officer on the USS Fenrir in June, 2376 Diana McCoy *Granddaughter of Dr. McCoy. She has a daughter named Leah and she is intimate with Tahmoh Almin. Dylan McCain *New officer to replace Jocelyn Nelson in the sciences. Jarrett Knight *Has a lot of tattoos and piercings, lives on Earth while going to the Academy. Has an interest in Jessica-Lynn Harris and both are in Bio 101 together. He is friends with Elizabeth Bennet as they share a similar taste in music. Jocelyn Nelson *Officer in environmental science that came to work on Bryce Wren's team. She mostly has experience working in medical during the war. Oneni Behr *An old friend of Orex Mkell, she arrives to the station, knowing she is close to a heat cycle and desires to mate with him for the chance of kittens. In September, she goes into heat and forms a relationship with Orex after rejecting her friend Valin's advances. Peter Phoenix *The son of Valin Phoenix, he is 3/4 Betazoid. Came to the station in mid, 2375. He has a sister named Lydia and his mother is Eileen. Ravas Utral *A Cardassian Gil, he had some interest in adopting Cydja and Dayin Letho. Vala Phoenix *Sister of Valin Phoenix, she works in the daycare on the station with Keiko O'Brien and is 1/2 Betazoid. Came to the station in mid, 2375. She grew up in Philly and has been referenced to have an accident. She explained her brother Valin often picked on her as a child. Her birthday is October 30, 2346. Valin Phoenix *The brother of Vala Phoenix, he is a Lieutenant in security with a son named Peter. He is 1/2 Betazoid and his wife is fully Betazoid. Came to the station in mid, 2375. Laura Author Arden *First introduced in a Cardassian cell, he is asked by mCorat to help start the rebellion by breaking Naryanna and Norah out of a brig. He is Tusrian from the Gamma Quadrant and is blind. He has a type of "sonar" which allows him to see people's auras, noting most people he sees as purple shapes. Brooke Anderson *One of the members of the CTC program in 2376, she competed against Corban Maddix, Mattew Hunter and Muhjah al-Kariim. She was married but stlll a virgin which intersted Maddix quite a bit. She had a pet skunk. She had a strong hobby in making crafts and a crush on Bryce Wren. Clara Grace *Ambassador from Diluria. She plays the flute. Clara is only seven years old but appears to be 25 as her species only have a life span of 15-16 years. Leslie Pol *From the Romulan occupied Aenea, she was born in May 07, 2360 and can speak Bajoran and Terran. Her father, Andrew (later Yanji), was noted to have an interest in racketball. Leslie and James form a strong bond and relationship when she is informally adopted by his father Shawn. She was Bajoran/Orion and had a maternal aunt named Gerta. When she was a child, her mother made a deal with a man named Logan Swartz to sell her into the slave market. After she was saved from a trip to Cardassia, Shawn was given guardianship. She had an exboyfriend named Eric Jeyal. Leslie gets an STD virus from Eric which was planted by the Orion Syndicate to kill her but Shawn is able to save her. Corban Maddix has a sexual relationship with her and almost charged. During a fight about Shawn's fiance's Questa, she was legally emancipated in May, 2376 before getting a job at a bar known as The Crow's Nest, where she met her boyfriend Tahmoh Almin - who eventually murdered her father Yanji and her to be inducted into the Syndicate. She was killed June 02, 2376 by Tahmoh Almin after drinking poisoned wine. Morgan Taft *A twin to Madison Taft who died in the war, Morgan was a geologist who served under Bryce Wren in the science department in Sept, 2375. She was injured in the Dominion War and needed extensive therapy. She served on the USS Raven. Natalia Vorgez *New science officer with a PhD in archaeology, she has a son named Dylan. She has a special Bajoran pendant that was used to protect her on a number of occassions. Natalia was known to have issues with her mother. Reagan Snow *A new nurse on the Fenrir in June, 2376 who likes Maddix. Reginald Barclay *Based off the canon character he was introduced in March, 2375 as a member of the Deep Space Nine engineering team from Jupiter Station. Zorbin Karell *A Cardassian Kara who was a secretary for Legate Damar. He was assigned to the Bern residence, where he discovered Brin. Leanna Author Dejah *Known as a dabo girl, she arrived to the station in April, 2374 and is Terran. Sariya Rose Sakura *Asked to the station during the Dominion Occupation by Dukat. She was a Trill. Lilly Author More information about Lilly (Author) may be found at the link. Professor Borromeo *Arriving to the station in May, 2373 he was described as being 6'8" with skin the colour of space. He has purple on his eyelids and nose with blackeyes, no eyebrows and no ears. He was there to study the wormhole and looked to be about 20 years old. Later, it is found he is an evil Q and incarcerated behind a great barrier. He is the main cause of the TrackABC plot. Kajika Silverwolf *Briefly played, he was a Lieutenant in the security field. He was native american. Meztli R'amlakhan *Born in 2339, he is an Erei'riov in the Romulan military that was sent to get Katal back to Romulus in 2372 for her grandfather Ai'odann. He has a sister and his parents were already deceased. Moswen *A Q/Ocampan she was born in 2369 and aged like the typical Ocampan, being an adult at 2 years old. She greatly resisted using her abilities or wanting to be a Q and eventually even had her powers taken away. When she got them back and couldn't hold a relationship with Julian Bashir because of several unethical decisions (destroying the Kazon), she left in August, 2372 to the Ocampan homeworld. Her mothers name was Zeumara. Moswen met a Q named Sethos and they seemed to have had a sexual relationship and a daughter named Bast. *When Julian Bashir asked just how someone became half a Q, she responded with: "I guess he liked her and well, made me the old fashioned way...Either that or he just put me there, but what would possess him to do that I don't know." Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan *As a sentient plant based lifeform, she has blue form which absorbed water through her skin. Gets nutrients through photosynthesis from the sun. She is from the planet of Delvra (Delvian) in the Naidian System. She can pollunate by is poisonous to other species. More information about her biology can be found in post 1378. She lived with botanist Valora Xaan. Her species are telepathic. Her people worship a Goddess who follows them on the Seek. The Sebacian woman are known as warriors. Her people frequently practice homesexuality and live 300-400 years. She once had a lover named Stark and had two friends Rygel (who was like Quark) and Aeron (who was like Katal). She became an unofficial counsellor when Thay left on the Fenrir. Sasnett Ixaka *Believed to be a Bajoran merchant about 27 years old (2345), he had his own transport ship. He has a brief romance with Katrina (Author)'s character Lelou Venara. Selena Blanchard *She is a Deltan who is a strategic security advisor on the station who was asked to come after the attack by the Cardassians. She goes by the title 'Seneschal.' *She has a brother by the name of Ezra Blanchard and her ex-lover he named Dryhus Bauxaben. Thet Jasad *A Cardassian officer. His sister is named Ulani Jasad and she had a brief crush on James Munroe. Tora Ziyal *This character is based off the canon character Tora Ziyal. She was referenced as being in a Breen camp. Following much of the same of the canon character, she had an interest in Elim Garak. She was shot by Corat Damar CP/Corat Damar during the Federation's retaking of Deep Space Nine on September 01, 2374. Tybee Semenova *She is a Russian girl born in 2047 and was 16 years old during the events of First Contact. She snuck into the future and wasn't able to go back. Her parents died when she was 8 years old. Tybee lost her virginity to Corban Maddix CP/Corban Maddix before moving in with Katrina (Author)'s character Lelou. She got a Mastiff dog and named it Cyrano de Bergerac. Xanti Una *More information can be found on the Una Symbiont page. Lori Kay Author More information about Lori Kay (Author) may be found at the link. Armin Dukat *The Cardassian son of Gul Dukat, he was born c. 2357. He was briefly stationed on Deep Space Nine and had some interaction with Cydja Damar-Bern/Cydja Bern. Knowing Corat was a live in the mUniverse, he was instrumental in getting the civil war ended. Kehjal Miryes *As the new Captain on the station who is chief of security, she is a Bajoran with a family of Jarin, Celese and her father Rick Farre. Celese having a crush on James munroe but the Bajoran's don't like his affinity for Cardassians. Todd Author Amanda Owens *Never as an in play character, she was Marcus Wolfe CP/Marcus Wolfe's ex-fiance. She served on the USS Fenrir and the USS Orpheus. More information can be found on Marcus' page under 'personal relationship.' Erib Shras *An Andorian in a xenoanatomy class with Naryanna in June, 2376. Has a crush on Jessica-Lynn Harris. Jala Darin *A Trill who is a member of the Unity Federalist Party (now Progressives) who is campaigning for holograhic rights on campus in June, 2376. James Lane *Known as "Jimmy" he was an Admiral based off the William Shatner character in Boston Legal. He was brought to the station to finalize the entrance of Bajor into the Federation. He was also involved in the Romulan's business on Derna and insisted on living in the holodeck for his quarters. Todd Foose *Playing himself as a character in 2063 around First Contact, he explained Marus wrote two books, 'We all Fall Down' in 2348 and 'Out of Ashes' in 2065. Both were apparently studied in the Academy as required reading. Troy Author Eric Blacklighter *A former pirate against the Cardassians/Romulans, he had previous dealings with Zevrin K'Prel. He opened a bar named "Crow's Nest" which made Quark upset. He befriended Alyn during his time on the station in April, 2376. Tyler Author More information about Tyler (Author) may be found at the link. Chris Myers *A Risan who is a doctor and his mother once knew Kurzon Dax. Jala Neemar *A joined Trill whose name was one Dekko before being joined to the Symbiont Neemar. He has over 450 years of memories and at least 12 hosts in the past. Kyle Tr'Marrus *The new Constabulary Chief on the station having replaced Orex Mkell after he resigned. Miles O'Brien *He played the group version of the canon character Miles O'Brien. Rowan Harbinger *Know as a Terran who was adopted by Romulans, Rowan had entered into the Academy when he was 18 and served at Sensor Operations. He was a rank of Lieutenant. He once dated Katrina (Author)'s character Heather MacDonald. In May, 2373 he returns to the station from a position on the USS Bradbury. He explains he was born in Topeka, Kansas. He explains he has a brother which he stopped being close to when he turned twenty. He was born c. 2347. X Miscellaneous Characters Category:First Generation Category:All Characters